vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought
Summary The Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought is a class of large warship manufactured Kuat-Entralla Engineering. It is a continuation of the Mandator line of dreadnoughts which saw service with the Republic Navy during the Clone Wars and later on with the Galactic Empire’s Imperial Navy. It is currently the largest known and most powerful warship in service with the First Order Navy besides the Mega-class Star Dreadnought Supremacy. Outfitted with two massive orbital autocannons, this warship is designed for obliterating enemy capital ships and conducting large scale orbital bombardments of planetary surfaces. It is currently unknown whether the orbital autocannons and other directed-energy weaponry of this class are enhanced with Kyber crystals, as are the weapons of many of the First Order’s Resurgent-class battlecruisers, but it is highly likely that at least some of them do possess this upgrade. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with point defence lasers. 6-B with orbital autocannons Name: Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, dreadnought, carrier, orbital siege platform Users: First Order Navy Length: 7,669.72 metres Width: 4,121.02 metres Height: 770.85 metres Material: Most likely neutronium impregnated durasteel/duralloy plating on the hull, likely Quadanium steel plating on the weapon emplacements. Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of 53,000 officers and 140,000 enlisted naval personnel. This is besides an additional complement of 22,000 Stormtrooper Corps soldiers. Terrain: Space Attack Potency: City level with point defence laser cannons (Likely of the same make as on its smaller cousin as well as those of the Maxima-A class heavy cruiser, which are capable of blasting apart the hulls of vessels such as the Carrion Spike). Country level with orbital autocannons (These cannons are designed for “large scale” orbital bombardments and to quickly “rain down ruin” on planetary surfaces. Intelligence input from Major Caluan Ematt of the Resistance implies that the First Order's orbital autocannon is not a new weapon system altogether, but a further evolution of the Galactic Empire's experimental superheavy composite beam turbolaser. They should thus be overall at least as powerful as the main cannons of the Onager-class Star Destroyer, an older class of orbital siege platform which was designed for the same purpose as the Mandator IV, but was much smaller and obviously less powerful. This is supported by this feat, where a four round burst from the Fulminatrix destroyed an area of over 1.3 million km^2 and carved out a 220+ km diameter crater) Speed: Unknown atmospheric speeds. Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic speeds in space. Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (This line is likely equipped with a Class 2 or Class 1 hyperdrive. Should thus be at least this fast or even twice as fast) Durability: Large Island level without deflector shields (Should be no less durable than the now outdated Executor-class Star Dreadnought). At least Continent level with deflector shields (Much more powerful deflectors than the Praetor-class Star Battlecruiser. This line’s hyper matter reactors should be capable of feeding at the very least such levels of power to their deflector shield generators. The Mandator-class dreadnoughts of the Imperial navy, which were already considered outdated roughly four decades prior, were equipped with hyper matter reactors which, according to General Jan Dodonna, were capable of energy outputs sufficient to power a planet killing superlaser. Should be more than capable of taking sustained fire from a small fleet of heavy cruiser class vessels with firepower on the level of the likes of the Imperial I and Imperial II lines; three such warships being capable of reducing a planet’s surface to a burning cinder in a good while) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres with various armaments, potentially tens of thousands of kilometres with orbital autocannons (refer Onager-class Star Destroyer profile). Weaknesses: * The line does not, relative to size, have enough lighter and rapid-fire point defence weaponry. And what it does have are not responsive enough to tag nimble interceptors and light strike fighters. * A particular weakness in the centre of the hull which, if hit with the right ordnance, can cripple the entire vessel. * Light enough and swift enough interceptors and strike fighters can fly under their deflector screens and attack the hull directly, a problem which also plagued the Imperial I and Imperial II lines of star destroyer, and which led to the Mandator IV-class vessel known as the Fulminatrix being crippled by just one light strike fighter and one heavy bomber. * Orbital autocannons need a few moments to cool down and to reset to a full charge before they can be used again. Sustained fire from these cannons without giving them time to cool down and reset to a full charge can potentially result in catastrophic overheating. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6